peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/21 May 2016
04:27 big YAY! THE CHAT.JS FINALLY WORKS! 04:27 Om 04:27 Cool.. 04:27 !mods 04:28 restarting... 04:27 big YAY! THE CHAT.JS FINALLY WORKS! 04:27 Om 04:27 Cool.. 04:27 !mods 04:28 !restart 04:28 restarting... 04:28 !on 04:29 !on 04:29 !restart 04:29 fag 04:29 om. 04:29 !on 04:29 AGJ 04:29 Electronic spamming is the use of electronic messaging systems to send unsolicited messages (spam) , especially advertising, as well as sending messages repeatedly on the same site. While the most widely recognized form of spam is email spam, the term is applied to similar abuses in other media: instant messaging spam, Usenet newsgroup spam, Web search engine spam, spam in blogs, wiki spam, online classified ads spam, mobile phone messaging spam, Internet forum spam, junk fax transmissions, social spam, spam mobile apps,1 television advertising and file sharing spam. It is named after Spam, a luncheon meat, by way of a Monty Python sketch in which Spam is included in every dish.2 The food is stereotypically disliked/unwanted, so the word came to be transferred by analogy. 04:30 Yup 04:30 Nothing 04:38 whatt he dip 04:39 ;v 04:29 !restart 04:29 fag 04:29 om. 04:29 !on 04:29 AGJ 04:29 Electronic spamming is the use of electronic messaging systems to send unsolicited messages (spam) , especially advertising, as well as sending messages repeatedly on the same site. While the most widely recognized form of spam is email spam, the term is applied to similar abuses in other media: instant messaging spam, Usenet newsgroup spam, Web search engine spam, spam in blogs, wiki spam, online classified ads spam, mobile phone messaging spam, Internet forum spam, junk fax transmissions, social spam, spam mobile apps,1 television advertising and file sharing spam. It is named after Spam, a luncheon meat, by way of a Monty Python sketch in which Spam is included in every dish.2 The food is stereotypically disliked/unwanted, so the word came to be transferred by analogy. 04:30 Yup 04:30 Nothing 04:38 whatt he dip 04:39 ;v 04:39 Oh hey 04:40 Just i deleted the joke commands 04:40 !on 04:40 AGHh 04:40 Meh. 04:29 Electronic spamming is the use of electronic messaging systems to send unsolicited messages (spam) , especially advertising, as well as sending messages repeatedly on the same site. While the most widely recognized form of spam is email spam, the term is applied to similar abuses in other media: instant messaging spam, Usenet newsgroup spam, Web search engine spam, spam in blogs, wiki spam, online classified ads spam, mobile phone messaging spam, Internet forum spam, junk fax transmissions, social spam, spam mobile apps,1 television advertising and file sharing spam. It is named after Spam, a luncheon meat, by way of a Monty Python sketch in which Spam is included in every dish.2 The food is stereotypically disliked/unwanted, so the word came to be transferred by analogy. 04:30 Yup 04:30 Nothing 04:38 whatt he dip 04:39 ;v 04:39 Oh hey 04:40 Just i deleted the joke commands 04:40 !on 04:40 AGHh 04:40 Meh. 04:40 There was an error, I fixed it now 04:40 restart it 04:30 Nothing 04:38 whatt he dip 04:39 ;v 04:39 Oh hey 04:40 Just i deleted the joke commands 04:40 !on 04:40 AGHh 04:40 Meh. 04:40 There was an error, I fixed it now 04:40 restart it 04:40 ok 04:41 !on 04:41 Booting up! 04:41 Yaas 04:41 Steven et les Gemmes sont stupéfaits de voir cinq rubis, soldats envoyées par Diamant Jaune, sortir du vaisseau-traqueur. Grenat défusionne pour que Rubis infiltre le groupe et découvre quel est leur but réel, mais elle éveille les soupçons des rubis soldats. Pour empêcher que ces dernières ne fouillent les lieux et trouvent Péridot, Steven leur propose un match de base-ball : si elles gagnent, elles auront le droit de fouiller, si elles perdent, elles devront partir pour toujours. C'est une équipe composée de Steven et Perle, Améthyste, Saphir et Lapis déguisées en humaines qui affronte l'équipe des rubis, infiltrés par Rubis... 04:41 cool 04:41 Oh my 04:41 Sorry 04:41 there's like a limit on spam, let me see what it is 04:41 19 04:41 abcdefghijklmonop 04:41 Ditto Creeper Bot: Please don't stretch text. 04:42 It's stretch text 04:42 Not spam.. 04:43 where's my bot 04:43 Somewhere.. 04:43 still waiting for it to test the spam 04:43 !om 04:43 Already up and running! 04:43 !haha 04:43 ... 04:43 heuiwfheiofhqwihflaehfealiehfa 04:43 goly 04:43 Oh wait. 04:43 where did it go 04:43 I blocked it long ago to not create logs 04:44 You blocked it XD 04:44 yup 04:44 ok 04:44 3, 04:44 2 04:44 ,1 04:45 something's not right 04:45 it was working yesterday 04:46 Steven et les Gemmes sont stupéfaits de voir cinq rubis, soldats envoyées par Diamant Jaune, sortir du vaisseau-traqueur. Grenat défusionne pour que Rubis infiltre le groupe et découvre quel est leur but réel, mais elle éveille les soupçons des rubis soldats. Pour empêcher que ces dernières ne fouillent les lieux et trouvent Péridot, Steven leur propose un match de base-ball : si elles gagnent, elles auront le droit de fouiller, si elles perdent, elles devront partir pour toujours. C'est une équipe composée de Steven et Perle, Améthyste, Saphir et Lapis déguisées en humaines qui affronte l'équipe des rubis, infiltrés par Rubis... 04:46 BOT 04:46 DO SOMETHING 04:46 pls 04:46 !memes 04:46 O.o 04:46 !donut 04:46 Already up and running! 04:46 !memes 04:47 !donut 04:47 whha 2016 05 21